In a conventional instrumentation system, device wiring can cause sampling of a channel to be conducted in a particular manner. For example, a single channel (e.g., a first pin of an integrated circuit (IC)) is typically connected to a first sensor that generates data that is indicative of an operational condition of a process. During operation of the process, the data generated by the first sensor can undergo a slow transition between states (e.g., a change in voltage as a function of temperature), and/or the information provided by the sensor (e.g., temperature, pressure, velocity, etc.) is of minor importance with regard to operation of the process. Accordingly, the first sensor may be connected, via the single channel, to a first analog to digital (A/D) converter which is incorporated into the IC and is configured to sample the data generated by the first sensor at a relatively low rate. For example, sampling of data output by the first sensor can be performed at every 2 milliseconds (ms).
In another example, a second pin of the IC may be connected to a second sensor whose readings provide critical information about the monitored process, and accordingly, a higher sampling rate is desired. The second sensor may be connected, via the second input pin, to a second A/D converter that is incorporated into the IC and is configured to operate at a higher sampling rate when compared to the sampling rate of the first A/D converter. Hence, the data from the second A/D converter requires greater communication bandwidth than the data generated by the first A/D converter.
Accordingly, during design of the instrumentation system, a decision has to be made as to the importance of a sensor and the data generated by the sensor in relation to the process being monitored, e.g., decide whether the sensor data is of low or high importance.
Further, by uniquely associating a sensor with a particular A/D converter, while in a first operational state of the monitored system, data generated by the sensor may be of low importance and a low sampling rate is acceptable. However, the system may transition to another operating state, whereby the data generated by the sensor may be critical in determining the operational state (e.g., during forensic analysis, real-time operation, etc.) of the system and a high sampling rate is now required. The unique association of a first sensor with a low sample rate A/D circuit, and a unique association of a second sensor with a high sample rate A/D circuit renders the designed system to operate in an fixed manner, the deficiencies of which may require a system designer to always attach sensors to a high sampling rate A/D converter to ensure that an acceptable sampling rate is available for every possible operating condition of a process, and accordingly any sensor data associated therewith.